


hampa

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: twentieth of december [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!, angst maybe, judul gak nyambung orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena apapun yang ia terima hari ini, ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hampa

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.  
> ● For Akashi Seijuurou's birthday
> 
>  
> 
> ―Part 2: Seijuurou & Shiori―

Sekarang tanggal duapuluh bulan keduabelas.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana ia berulang tahun yang ke tujuhbelas. Tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang, ada yang hilang.

Bahkan ketika ia mendapat begitu banyak ucapan―dari rekan dan teman sekelas di Rakuzan, mantan rekannya di Teiko, mantan kaptennya yang masih di Amerika, teman kenalan kolega ayahnya, beberapa sanak saudara, bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Setelah mendapat pesta kejutan dari klub basket, ia tetap merasa kosong.

Seperti beberapa tahun belakangan, ia merasa hampa pada tanggal ini.

Sepulang dari pesta yang digelar di gym sekolah, dia meminta supir pribadinya untuk mengantar ke tempat yang ia kunjungi minimal sekali seminggu. 

Pemakaman. Makam ibunya. 

Dia berjalan mendekat, menaruh rangkaian bunga anggrek putih―yang sudah dibawakan supirnya dari rumah―ke atas nisan tersebut. 

Kedua manik delima itu melembut menatap rangkaian bunga. Pikirannya berkelana pada beberapa tahun silam, mengingat bagaimana ibunya mencintai bunga anggrek tersebut. Setiap hari si ibu akan mengajaknya merawat bunga, dan akan membangunkannya jika tanaman itu sudah berbunga.

Bibir Seijuurou terkatup rapat. Ia tahu, jika ia membuka bibirnya sedikit saja, air matanya akan meleleh.

Eh, Akashi Seijuurou menangis?

Dia tidak peduli. Ini adalah ibunya, sosok wanita yang paling ia cintai, dan hatinya tidak sekuat yang orang kira.

 

Ibu,  
Aku sudah berumur tujuhbelas sekarang.  
Kurasa, aku bukan lagi pangeran kecilmu seperti yang kau sebut-sebut dulu.

Ibu,  
Ayah dan aku di sini baik-baik saja.  
Hubungan kami juga tidak seburuk yang dulu.  
Apa kau senang? Apa kau tersenyum sekarang?

 

 

Setelah merasa hatinya cukup membaik, ia membalikkan badan, mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi makam tersebut.

Ibu, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kembali mengunjungi agar ibu tidak kesepian.


End file.
